gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Three's a Crowd
Three's a Crowd is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. Roman Bellic tells Niko to pick up Mallorie and her friend Michelle in a taxi. While driving the women to Michelle's apartment, Mallorie suggests you take her out for a date, and also that you should acquire some new clothes. This mission introduces the player to datable women and Clothing Stores. __TOC__ Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Pick up Mallorie and Michelle at the subway station. *Take the girls to Michelle's appartment. *Go to the Russian clothes shop on Mohawk. *Buy new clothes. Detailed Walkthrough Niko will receive a text message from Roman asking him to hurry back to the depot; he needs help. Upon entering the office, Niko will chase off the Albanian thugs, Dardan Petrela and Bledar Morina. Roman then receives a call from Mallorie, and asks Niko to pick her up from the Hove Beach LTA and take her, and her friend Michelle, to Michelle's apartment. Drive The Women The player must use Roman's Taxi and follow the GPS to the Hove Beach LTA. Honking the horn will get the women to get into the car. The two women must be driven to Michelle's apartment. Along the way, Mallorie suggests that Niko take Michelle out on a date. She also suggests that Niko buy some new clothes. New Clothes Niko automatically calls Roman, who suggests the Russian clothing store on Mohawk. The first item purchased will be free, and will complete the mission. Video Walkthrough rNIm-rI9UUA Mission Script 'Roman: '''Come on, Dardan, what's your problem? '''Dardan: '''I don't have problem. You do. '''Roman: '''Don't be a dick, man... come o... '''Dardan: '''Where's your Russian friend now, eh? '''Roman: '''He's not my friend... he's my loan shark... '''Niko: 'enters Stop this. 'Dardan: '''Who are you? '''Niko: '''Get out of here. '''Roman: '''Niko... '''Niko: '''Yes. '''Dardan: '''Oh, my arm. Oh! '''Niko: '''And what about you? '''Dardan: '''Help me! Help me! '''Niko: '''Come on, asshole! Dardan: Bledar! Help me! exits '''Niko: '''Get out of here now! And if you come back, I'll kill you! You understand? '''Roman: '''You forgot this, you Albanian pricks! Shit, Niko - what did you do? '''Niko: '''He was going to stab me. '''Roman: '''Now he's going to kill you! '''Niko: '''Fuck him. '''Roman: '''Look at this mess. Screwed! Again. You want to know why I'm not living in a nice condo, banging four women? It's because of shit like this. Assholes threatening me. '''Niko: '''Shut up! '''Roman: '''Oh great... Mallorie. phone Hey beauitful! Huh? Yeah... great. Uh... listen, I'm having a bit of a problem at the office... Umm, I can't do it - Niko can do it... '''Niko: '''Huh? Do what? '''Roman: 'phone Well why would you want me then? Well screw you, then. Niko Great girl... can you do me a favor? Mallorie needs a lift. Can you go pick her up at Hove Beach subway station? '''Niko: '''Yeah... '''Roman: '''Take the cab. She's got a friend with her. Maybe someone you can date! '''Niko: '''Fuck you. Exits '''Roman: '''Oh, man, look at this crap. My computer and everything. Goofs * If the player exits the car before he/she enters the yellow marker to pick the girls up and walk over to Mallorie and Michelle, they will not recognize Niko. You can treat them like any other ped on the street. You can knock them over and pull them around, even slightly injure with with a baseball bat, as long as you don't kill them. * If the player starts a fight with a pedestrian or has the cops after him before he enters the yellow marker to pick up the girls, Mallorie and Michelle will come to Niko's aid and fight anyone after Niko, including the police. Even when the police shoot at the girls, they keep on fighting. The game recognises them as alies until Niko picks them up, but for this to happen is not canon. de:Three’s a Crowd es:Three's a Crowd fr:Three's a Crowd nl:Three's a Crowd pl:Three's a Crowd Category:GTA IV Category:Missions in GTA IV